Linger
by joannacamilley
Summary: Though each day was the same, Damon's hunger grew in more than one way. One shot. Mild Jeremy bashing and elements of Delena.


**A/N: This is my first time writing for TVD so I hope I did it well. I actually never cared about Bamon before I read The Other Side and Yellow Ledbetter by Zesty Bod. Oh, how those fics changed my life. Now I'm a hardcore Bamon shipper and if you wanna see vamp Damon with (kinda) witch Bonnie (including some blood sharing), then this is the fic for you. Both of those stories inspired this one. I'd also like to thank iwillforgetdamon for helping me write and edit the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know how much more of this she could take. Between pancakes every day and Damon's obnoxious dance moves, she was ready to play that game where you attempt to not stab yourself in the hand while jabbing a knife between your fingers but realized it would be fruitless, as the dead cannot feel pain.<p>

She could hear him downstairs now, screeching along to Cryin' by Aerosmith. Out of boredom, she meandered her way into the kitchen. As expected, Damon was flipping a pancake while wiggling his hips around. He used the spatula as a guitar, playing along to the riff and jumping up onto the kitchen table.

"Feet off the table," Bonnie grumbled, swatting at him with her grimoire.

"Aye, watch it, Judgy. My house, my rules, which means I can jump on my table if I want to." Nonetheless, Damon hopped off the table and checked the pancakes, which conveniently needed to be flipped.

"Why do you keep making those horrid things you call pancakes every morning?" she snarked at him, making a show of sitting at the table and cleaning the surface before putting down her grimoire.

"If you don't want to be fed, just tell me. Good luck finding any other food in this place."

"There's also something called a supermarket, where, you know, you can buy food."

"Vampires don't buy food, Witchy. We prefer to hunt or seduce it," Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, please don't," she groaned, disgusted. "How are you still alive, anyway? Don't you need blood, not pancakes?"

"There's a supply of blood here and of course it replenishes every day, like everything else," he informed her while placing the pancakes on a plate then setting it in front of her. "Bon appétit," he smirked before setting his own plate.

"More like barf appétit," she said under her breath, but of course Damon heard it.

He just raised his eyebrows at her before starting to dig in. He rather enjoyed this morning routine. Him getting up early and dancing along to whatever hit was big in the 90s while making their special breakfasts. Bonnie coming down later and complaining about the whole meal. However, the way she finishes her plate every day makes her objection questionable.

They ate their breakfast in silence, Bonnie occasionally turning the page of her grimoire with her eyebrows furrowed while Damon hummed along to every song playing from the stereo. He could see the annoyance on her face that he was acting like there wasn't a care in the world, so he began obnoxiously singing to a song he hadn't heard in fifteen years.

"Damon, would you stop?" She slammed the grimoire shut and glared at him across the table.

He gave her a cheeky smile. "What is that even going to accomplish? You don't have your powers anymore, sweetheart. Are you going to find another witch to perform a spell for you? Newsflash, there are no other people here!"

"I don't know, Damon, but at least I'm doing something," she huffed.

"Right, right. I didn't realize being useless, like always, was a preferred trait here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I try with you. It always gets thrown back in my face."

"Maybe it's because you want me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't project your disgusting fantasies on me."

"Wouldn't you like to know my fantasies," he leaned in closer to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away. "My biggest fantasy right now is getting back to my girlfriend and showing her the _week_ of her life. But that won't happen until you stop being useless and actually do something."

"You think I don't want to get back just as bad as you do?"

"Not for the same reasons," he chuckled. When Bonnie scowled and shook her head, he let out a laugh. "Come on, Little Gilbert? I bet he couldn't even show you a good five minutes."

"I don't want to talk to you about this," she shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with the grimoire.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he smirked. This was entertaining him immensely. "All you have to do is tell me when you're ready to move on from little boys and see what a real man is all about." With that, he left the table and headed to the sitting room, desperately in need of at least a buzz from his favorite alcohol.

Bonnie couldn't believe his proposition. He wasn't serious... right? The sickening part was she was starting to consider it. Things on the Jeremy front weren't the best. He was definitely a lot more experienced than she was (with everything) but that still didn't mean he was good. They'd only slept together a few times before she had died and if that indicated anything, things wouldn't be getting much better if she came back. She tried to reason that she was new to it and therefore it was bound to be bad at first, but in her heart she knew that wasn't the reason. Jeremy was just a shitty lover.

She sighed and opened the grimoire again, hoping to distract herself from thinking about her boyfriend or annoying housemate.

xxx

Damon, meanwhile, was lounging on the couch, enjoying his third glass of bourbon. He could hear Bonnie's sigh and pages of her book turning; no doubt she was still thinking about what he'd just said. He couldn't contain his smile and let his lips curl around his glass as he took another sip.

Damon wanted to keep up their flirty banter, half because he needed at least one bit of normalcy in this place, and half because he was just so damn hungry. He wasn't lying when he said there was a supply of blood in the house, but they were Stefan's, which meant it was a strictly animal diet. The blood had a weird tang that Damon despised. He was only drinking enough to offset desiccation and was longing for the fresh blood he could smell pumping through Bonnie's veins. Every time her neck turned away from him, he would zero in on her perfect carotid artery peaking out. When her hand would reach around him, he had to restrain himself from clamping his mouth on to her wrist.

It was a good thing there was a large supply of alcohol in the house and it replenished every day. Damon needed it to help with the cravings, which only seemed to get worse as time went on. He had to drink until his head was fuzzy to keep the bloodlust at bay. If only Bonnie knew...

He shook his head and reached for the bottle. It didn't make sense to keep refilling his glass when he would just drink the whole thing anyway. His impaired thoughts began drifting to Elena. What was she doing right now? Was she back in college? What if she had a new boyfriend? His heart clenched. No, what if Stefan was her boyfriend again? He drunkenly shook his head. His brother wouldn't do that. After all the years of fighting for her affection, Stefan wouldn't try to get with her again. Damon had won her heart and soul and Stefan knew that.

He took another swing of the drink. She must be lonely at night. Before, she'd spent most of her time at the Salvatore Boarding House, comfortably situated in Damon's bed. Now, she had to sleep in her dorm. Or even worse, still in his house since she burned hers down. Maybe she still slept in his bed, but this time, he wasn't there.

He let his hand fall heavily onto his lap. Was she drinking through the pain too? What if she was sitting on this couch _right now_? Damon shivered. What a weird thought for there to be two existing universes at once where him and his girlfriend were in the same house but over 15 years between them. That's exactly the kind of thing the universe, or Markos as they had found out a few months ago, would do to them. Keep the doppelgangers together and whatnot.

What if Elena went off the deep end like he often did? Turned off her emotions and was wreaking havoc on whoever tried to stop her. He threw his head back as he drank the last drop. He would definitely need more of this if he was going to think about Elena the whole time. He reached behind him to grab another bottle but his drunkenness caused half the glasses to fall onto the floor. _Screw it_, he thought._ At least I'm not hungry anymore._

He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the messed up situation he and Bonnie got in this time. What he would do to have Elena in his arms right now, to have her in his bed... Four months is a long time to go without getting laid for a vampire who was used to at least a few times a week for the past 150 years, minus the time he was an Augustine vampire. The thought of Elena's soft hair through his fingers and her large doe eyes staring back up at him made his fangs drop in desire. His hand found its way to the button of his jeans without his permission and began to open it. He bit into his lip to stop from making a sound when his hand slithered into his jeans. Bonnie's busy with her grimoire, right? A quick jack off would be okay.

With his eyes still closed, he wrapped his fingers around his hardening member. Imagining Elena's dainty hands, he began skilled tugging motion he'd perfected in the past century and a half. Abstaining for almost half a year made it so much better, he decided. Why didn't he do this before? He tightened his grip and began to rub harder. A moan escaped without his notice as his mouth opened, a little bit of blood trickling down the corner. The veins raised around his eyes and he didn't even try hiding them. It felt good to give himself over to the lust, whether it was for blood or sex.

He shifted to pull his pants down further for better access. His thumb ran over the tip and he let out a hiss. His eyes opened up a slither and he thought he saw a blurry figure in the hallway. He was too far-gone to use his vampire senses to locate Bonnie, but he definitely smelled her. Her name was a whisper on his lips as he let go, coming all over his shirt and hand.

He let his arm drop and let out a sigh, way too tired and drunk to move right then. His mouth turned into a frown when he realized his chances of going home to Elena were incredibly slim. He would instead be stuck reliving the same day with Bonnie, which might not have been so bad if she wasn't so judgy. Eventually, Damon got up and went to his room to shower and change out of his soiled clothes.

xxx

Bonnie grew frustrated when she couldn't find a single spell that would help in the case of The Other Side collapsing. Who was she kidding anyway? Even if she did find a spell to help them, what could she do? If Damon and her were truly the only two people here, then they were screwed unless she got her powers back. Bonnie decided to try a basic fire spell to light a candle just to see if she could. It used to take her no effort at all so hopefully she would be able to do it. Looking around the kitchen, Bonnie realized the candles must be stored elsewhere. She was just about to go into a bedroom or bathroom when she heard the sound of glass hitting the floor in the sitting room. She paused in the doorway, not sure what it was. What if someone else was here? Damon might kill them for messing with his bourbon stash but she was sure she could stop him if it meant they could use the person to go home. She grabbed her grimoire, just in case, before venturing into the living room area.

What she saw made her almost drop the book. Damon was sitting on the couch, face vamped out with his pants around his knees and his hand tightly gripping his cock. He let out a hiss and Bonnie started, scared that he'd caught her gawking at him. She saw a slither of his darkened eyes for a second before he closed them again, his hand moving erratically. A groan escaped his mouth, along with a name that sounded suspiciously like her own and not his girlfriend's. Had he opened his eyes right then, he would've seen Bonnie with her mouth agape and her eyes popping out. Luckily for her, he was spent and kept his eyes closed long enough for her to get herself together and sneak away.

She ran all the way into the guest room she had claimed as her own before she stopped. She leaned with her back against the door and the grimoire gripped tightly in her arms. Did that really happen...?

There was no way Damon would blatantly masturbate when Bonnie was in the same house. And there was absolutely no way he would say her name when he finished.

Then why did he do it?

Maybe he was trying to trick her. Get her all hot and bothered just so he could have the last laugh. He definitely saw her. She saw his eyes move in her direction right before he finished, right before he said her name.

Bonnie shivered as she thought about the scene again. Damon, with his dark jeans shoved down to his knees, along with his black boxer briefs. The fact that she knew what kind of underwear he wore was very, very wrong. And the fact that she'd seen what he was packing beneath the underwear...

Bonnie had to throw herself on the bed and bury her head in the pillow to muffle her groan. She remembered back in junior year when Caroline was bragging about sleeping with the other Salvatore. She had always made Bonnie jealous, not necessarily that she had Damon, but that she had someone. It didn't hurt that Caroline made him sound like some kind of sex god, and now Bonnie knew why.

There was no comparison between Damon and Jeremy in that area. While Jeremy's dick had been rather embarrassingly short (just over four inches to be exact, along with a sharp curve to the left), Damon's was at least twice as long and much thicker. Just remembering the sight of it made her center ache. She rubbed her legs together, trying to find relief but it was no use.

The shower on the other side of the wall turned on. Bonnie froze, trying to listen to what was happening in the other room. Unfortunately her witch ears didn't have super hearing so all she heard was running water. Damon was taking a shower, no doubt trying to clean up the mess he made earlier.

She quickly got up to turn off the lights and took off her pants so she could get in bed comfortably. As soon as she laid back into the pillows, the thought of Damon in the shower took over her mind. What was he doing in there? Shampooing his hair right now? She could imagine the suds sliding down his neck, caressing his perfect chest and firm abs, going lower...

She didn't realize she was rocking her hips until the pleasure began to take over. Her panties were slipped down her legs and discarded somewhere on the floor. With a hand covering her mouth to keep quiet, Bonnie let her other hand slowly travel down her body. Her fingertips gently circled around her clit before dipping down into her wetness. A groan escaped her so she clamped her hand tighter around her mouth but kept going. Carefully slipping one finger in, she tried to imagine someone else doing this. At first Jeremy came to mind but it didn't feel right. She realized that she _wanted_ it to be Damon. Damon would probably do it a million times better than Jeremy ever did and would definitely be able to bring her to an orgasm. She was more turned on now by the thought of him than she ever was actually being with Jeremy.

One finger quickly turned into two and eventually three once the shower stopped and Bonnie began thinking of Damon stepping out in all his glory. The hand on her mouth fell off and let her breathy moans resonate around the room. She grabbed onto her breast at first, kneading it a bit roughly before gripping her sheets. Her fingers were easily sliding within her while her hips ground into the palm of her hand. She could almost imagine Damon on top of her, his fingers caressing her in the most intimate ways, reaching as deep as they could go. Her back arched at a sharp angle and she felt paralyzed in pleasure. Her heart was drumming in her chest, threatening to burst out. Her breaths came in gasps with half formed words in between. Her last thought before she saw stars was bright blue eyes staring down at her, easing her back into the bed.

xxx

As soon as the water hit his back, Damon snapped out of his drunken stupor. His vampire healing was finally catching up and metabolizing all the alcohol, leaving him shivering in a cold shower. Grumbling, he turned it to hot and let it run down his body. Once he was sufficiently warmed up enough, he grabbed his soap and tried to get the jizz off his torso. He didn't exactly remember what happened but obviously he had a good time.

Just then, a noise in the room next door made him pause his movements. He used his vampire hearing, narrowing his eyes. The light switch was flicked off and fabric rustled. There was barely any sound for the next minute so Damon almost went back to washing when he heard a groan. Not just any kind of groan, but a pleasured groan.

Damon couldn't wipe the large smirk off his face. Sweet little Bon Bon was doodling her diddle right now. She had to know he was one room over, it wouldn't take vampire senses to hear the shower turn on. So either she wanted him to hear, or she just didn't care.

A strong musky scent overtook his nostrils. His eyes turned black as he recognized what it was. Her lust was very strong, meaning that she must be very turned on right now. Damon wondered who she was thinking about. It couldn't be Jer Bear; he probably couldn't even turn on a light switch. Damon couldn't understand for the life of him why Bonnie would ever get in bed with Little Gilbert.

It wasn't jealousy, no. He would never admit to that, anyway.

Her muffled groans and pounding heart made his mouth water for more than just her blood. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tiles, thinking of what he would be doing to her right now if he was on the other side of the wall.

His eyes sprung open as he realized what he was thinking. "No, I love Elena," he murmured, shaking his head as he turned off the shower.

This was going to be a long rest of eternity.

xxx

The next morning began like any other. Instead of a loud rock or pop song, Linger by The Cranberries was playing in the kitchen. Damon was standing over the stove, softly humming along as he tried to flip the pancakes with just the pan. Bonnie almost laughed when the food fell to the floor but flushed when their eyes locked. She looked away first and cleared her throat before sitting at the table with her trusty grimoire.

"You're less obnoxious this morning," she commented while keeping her eyes down at her book.

"You're less high strung," Damon shrugged.

Bonnie paused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, being a vampire, all of my senses are heightened. Sight, touch, taste... Hearing. Smell," he smirked at her.

She gulped and frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she buried her nose in the grimoire to avoid his penetrating stare.

"Oh, come on, Bon Bon. I do it, you obviously do it, everyone who used to live in this town did it." Damon got more batter to start a new pancake.

"Fine," Bonnie slammed the book shut. "Yeah, I... played with myself last night." Damon snickered despite her glare. "What's the big deal?"

"Who were you thinking about?" When she looked away, it made him even more curious. "Okay, obviously it wasn't Jeremy or you would've kept staring me down. So who is it? Were you cheating on him in the real world?" he widened his eyes.

"No!" she scoffed, still unable to meet his eyes.

"So who was it?" His ice blue eyes were burning a hole into her skull so she gave him a short, meaningful look.

Damon looked confused for a second before taking a step back. He finished cooking the pancake before putting it on a plate and setting it in front of her. He sat across the table and continued to stare at her.

"I could smell you last night," he said with a straight face.

Bonnie blushed a deep red. "You already said that."

"No, I mean in the living room. You were really there, and you liked it," he ended with a smirk.

Bonnie was cornered. "I... I don't..." she stuttered but she couldn't find words to make this better.

"It's alright, I've helped tons of girls get off. Usually I'm in the room with them but whatever works," he shrugged before getting up to make himself a pancake.

Bonnie grew angry. "Do you know whose name you said when you _got off_?" she mocked him.

He turned around to look at her quizzically. "Um, Elena's?"

"No, you said 'Bonnie'," she sat back in her chair, satisfied.

Damon's face went blank. She was lying. He would never in a million years say her name over Elena's, over the girl who he would risk everything for. He searched her face for deceit, listened to her heart for a skipped beat, but he found nothing. He took a step back before nodding his head. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Okay? What do you mean 'okay'?"

"I mean, 'okay'. Obviously I smelled you or heard you or something just before I jizzed and I just happened to say your name. It's whatever." He rolled his eyes when she cringed at the word 'jizz' but otherwise stayed stoic.

"So what, you're allowed to make fun of me when I do it but it's okay when you do it?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're the one who gets embarrassed so yes," he finally smiled before going back to make his pancakes. Bonnie couldn't believe how easily he was taking the news that he came to her name rather than his girlfriend's. She still wasn't sure how to take it.

Little did she know, Damon was freaking out on the inside just as much as she was.

xxx

Damon and Bonnie skirted around each other for the next few days. Damon tried to keep up their banter but he found it was less hate filled and more lust filled. She looked really uncomfortable whenever he was near so he tried to stay on the opposite side of the boarding house. He spent his days getting drunk, trying to forget about his ever-increasing hunger. The rabbit blood was tasting more rancid by the day and he couldn't take it. One day, Damon burst into Bonnie's room while she was painting her nails. She jumped and spilled the polish all over the bed. He paused and looked at the mess before him.

"Where did you even get that?"

"I don't know, it was just here," she shrugged, capping the bottle and putting it on the bedside table. She could change the sheets later. "Have you forgotten what knocking is or was it just not in style in 1994?"

"It's just not my style in general," he grimaced, and for the first time, Bonnie noticed how pale he was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Both were surprised by the amount of concern oozing out of her voice and she tried to play it off by looking away from his face.

"I'm just really... hungry," he admitted as he shifted his feet.

"Hungry? I thought you said there was a supply of blood here?"

"It's all Stefan's animal blood. I wasn't really living here in 1994 so there's no human blood in the house."

"So why don't you just drink that blood?" she asked, confused why he was here talking to her.

"That blood is disgusting. I honestly don't know how Stefan does it. I would rather desiccate than drink another ounce of Bambi." Damon pointedly stared Bonnie but she shook her head.

"Oh, well it was nice knowing you," she teased, getting off the bed. She was surprised when Damon vampsped to her and put her against the wall. His features were soft and he looked like he was in pain.

"Please, Bonnie." This was the first time he had used her real name (fully conscious) in over four months. He stood still, not wanting to take from her unless she was willing. "Just a pint, maybe. Enough to take the hunger away."

Green eyes met blue in an unwavering gaze. Her eyes softened and she gave an imperturbable nod. "Only from the wrist," she whispered and he nodded in response. His head began leaning down and she was terrified that he would kiss her until he raised her arm up to his mouth. His lips lightly brushed against her skin as their eyes stayed connected. She could see the darkness ascend in his eyes while the veins raised around it. He dipped his tongue out for a quick lick before tenderly sinking his teeth into her flesh.

Bonnie would never admit it, but as soon as her blood left her arm and was sucked into his mouth, her knees almost gave out. A swirl of lust swept across her body as she could feel Damon's soft lips form a suction around her wound. His eyes closed in pleasure and he hummed as he fed. Was he feeling the same pleasure she was or was he just so hungry she tasted that good? His hand holding her own hand began giving her light squeezes with each gulp he took. His other hand wound it's way around her waist and pulled her closer. Their bodies were flush against each other now as his head ventured off to the side to continue feeding on her blood.

She never thought this would be happening. Two years ago, Damon had bit her in anger and it was one of the worst things she had ever felt. She swore she would never let another vampire feed on her, not even Elena when she was dying without fresh blood. But the way Damon was feeding on her now was better than the majority of sexual experiences she'd had with Jeremy and it confused the hell out of her. How could letting a vampire feed on you feel _this_ good?

Almost too soon, Damon began licking at her wound and kissing around the area. He pulled his head back to stare into her eyes, no doubt seeing the arousal there. They stood so close, their noses were almost touching. When he stuck out his tongue to lick up the small trail of blood flowing from the corner of his lip, Bonnie's eyes followed. She traced the plump pink area with her eyes, begging for a chance to kiss him. It was only after she saw them moving did she realize he was talking to her.

"Do you want some of my blood? You know, to heal your wrist?" Her eyes shot back up to his and while his normal glint of mischief was there, he still seemed to be tender at the moment. She silently nodded and he brought up his free hand to bite his wrist, noticeably leaving his other arm wrapped around her waist. She expected to be disgusted at the idea of drinking someone else's blood but instead she was excited. He hovered his arm in front of her face so she had to lean in to latch on to his arm. Her teeth weren't sharp enough to break his skin without some serious effort so she sucked the blood out of the existing holes before they closed up. His blood sent a spike of heat through her body before the wound closed up and she was left licking whatever was left on his arm.

He pulled his arm away slowly and rested it on her other hip. They began communicating silently with their eyes, the sexual tension so thick between them it was almost tangible. She understood that Damon still loved Elena and still wanted to be with her should they ever get back, but the pull between them was almost unbearable.

Damon gulped before zeroing in on her lips. _Fuck it_, he thought as he pulled their lips together. Then tension intensified as their lips glided together and Damon pulled her even closer to him. She could feel the beginnings of a bulge in his pants rubbing against her stomach and it made her butterflies intensify. His tongue prodded at her lips and she granted it entrance, instantly overwhelmed by the control he exerted in her own mouth. Times like these made her well aware that he was a 170 year old vampire who had tons of experience kissing and much more.

The much more was becoming more of a reality with each second that passed as Damon lead them both to the bed. With great foresight, he pushed the top comforter off so the spilled nail polish wouldn't get in the way. Bonnie laid down with Damon following her seconds later. His hands were staying politely at her waist, though the erection pressing at her core contradicted him. She pulled one of his hands up her torso to the swell of her breast where she left it so she could pull on his hair. He let out a groan and began gently massaging her, his fingers rounding over the tip of her breast. She clasped her legs around his waist and began grinding up, trying to create some friction. He used one of his hands to hold him up as he ground back into her. She desperately tugged at his shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers. Understanding her need, he pulled his shirt over his head and began working on her blouse. Once she had shifted it off, Damon realized he had never been so happy to see a front close bra before. With one hand he had it off and flung across the room. He peppered her breasts with open-mouthed kisses before softly biting one with his human teeth.

Bonnie was so turned on that she didn't know what to do with herself. She frantically undid his jeans and tried to shove them down his legs before working on her own. Damon wanted to laugh but the pressure in his pants was thanking Bonnie for taking control. Now down to their underwear, he began kissing his way down her body. She held her breath; she never had much luck with Jeremy going down on her. Granted, it was better than when they were actually having sex but he never seemed to have a clue what was going on. He tried to act like he was doing some tricks but it always felt best when he accidentally pushed on something or rubbed her in just the right way without his knowledge.

Her expectations were far surpassed when Damon rid her of her panties before gently stroking her down there with his nose. The tip would lightly catch on her clit and make her gasp before gently dipping into her slit.

"What are you doing?" she breathily moaned.

"Just taking inventory of this beautiful pussy in front of me. It seems Little Gilbert hasn't completely destroyed it yet," Damon contemplated, giving her a once over.

"Please don't talk about him and please do something," she whined.

"Oh, like this?" With a smirk, he inserted a finger into her while his lips closed around her clit. Bonnie almost crushed his head between her thighs. He alternated between sucking and laving her clit with his tongue while he added another finger into her. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair, worried that if she let go, she would float into oblivion. He began curling his fingers and hit a magical spot inside of her with every upward pull. Just as she reached her peak, the lamp beside the bed shattered.

Bonnie screamed, half from her orgasm and half from being scared. By the time she came down from her high, she saw Damon sitting up between her legs, eyeing the broken lamp beside them.

"Come here," she said raspily, pulling him so he was on top of her.

"That was weird," he muttered before leaning down to kiss her. "Want to continue?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled before kissing her again. His boxer briefs were pushed out of the way and her leg was swung high over his hip. Their tongues battled again as he rubbed his cock along her entrance. She let out a low moan and used her legs to push him inside of her.

He was much, much bigger than she expected. He let a groan out at the tight feeling while she held her breath, hoping she could take him all in. Being with Jeremy left her almost virgin-like, apparently. Thankfully, her wetness allowed him to ease in with little trouble past the opening and soon he was fully seated inside her. They shared another passionate kiss before he began to pull out to start their sensuous dance. Her body jerked up on its own accord when Damon slammed his down. She bit into his shoulders to try to control the words bubbling up her throat, knowing that he wouldn't mind. She could feel his protruding fangs as he ran them along her earlobe.

"Can I?" he grunted into her ear before lightly nibbling it.

She threw her head back and nodded, too out of it to speak any coherent words. The prick of Damon's fangs in her neck set her off and she came with a string of expletives, her inner walls clenching tightly along his shaft. He had barely enough time to swallow the first gulp before he began pumping into her harder and panting her name. Her blood was freely flowing on the sheets now but neither cared, too caught up in their bliss. He gave a few final pumps before a large shiver ran down his back and he emptied himself inside of her. He braced himself on his forearms to avoid collapsing on her while they slumped in complete exhaustion. Only once Damon had come back to himself a bit more did he smell the smoke.

Immediately he was alert. "What's that?" He pulled his head up and looked around the room. The comforter that he had thrown on the floor earlier was in flames, giving the room light. "Bonnie..." he said uncertainly, looking down to find her staring at it too. She reached an arm out and said a few Latin phrases before the flames went out.

They stared at each other in amazement for a few seconds before someone cleared their throat. Damon jumped off of Bonnie and pulled the sheets to cover them as an instinct. A smug looking young man stood in the doorway of a closet Damon was sure was closed earlier.

"Well then, it seems the witch here got her magic back," the man stated, walking over to the still smoking fabric and poking it with his foot.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon spat, not comfortable that him and Bonnie were naked with a stranger in their room, who shouldn't exist either.

"I'm Kai," he smirked, sitting in a chair across the room and setting his feet on the coffee table.

"And what are you doing here, Kai?" Damon said through his teeth, his patience running thin.

"You see, I've been waiting for Bonnie to get her magic back. If she didn't get it soon, I was going to resort to less... pleasurable methods, so be glad that you screwed each other now."

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other still confused. "Why are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"You see, I'm gonna get you out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you guys aren't expecting more, I'd like to remind you that this is a one shot and I will not be writing any more of this story. I will, however, write more for TVD and Bamon so look out for those stories :)**


End file.
